Shirai Ikkaku
Perfil Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"A walking contradiction, he's hot-blooded but has an icy stare. His history's a mystery."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"This player with a mysterious past is hot-blooded but has an icy stare."'' Aparência Ele tem cabelo preto e uma máscara azul rasgada cobrindo o rosto. Um pouco abaixo do lado esquerdo, parece haver alguns pontos no rosto. Ele também tem o que parece ser um fone de ouvido nas duas orelhas. Personalidade Assim como a maioria dos membros de Aliea Gakuen , ele cuida do " pai " que os criou no orfanato Ohisama En . Enredo Ele bloqueou com sucesso o Tsunami Boost usando o Ice Block . Embora, ele não foi capaz de bloquear Gouenji Shuuya da tempestade Bakunetsu e Aphrodi 's Deus sabe . Aparência do jogo Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Para recrutar Beluga, Dragonlink tem que ser derrotado primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Item' : A confiança mais forte do universo *'Jogador' : Kadomichi Tooru *'Manual' : barreira de cristal *'Item' : Kodama no Glove (Globo de eco) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 1720 pontos de Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Beluga, The Lagoon tem que ser derrotado primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Item' : Aliea Soap (Aliyah Soap, aleatoriamente abandonado do Chaos na rota de taisen de Fuyukai ) *'Tópico' : Derretendo o Gelo (O tema do gelo derretido, obtido no distrito comercial de Inazuma Town presente ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 1400 pontos de Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Beluga, Ixal Fleet tem que ser derrotado no modo de história primeiro. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Moeda' : 9 vermelho (赤 9) *'Item' : Sabonete Aliea (Sabonete Aliyah, lançado aleatoriamente do Gênesis na rota do direito de Fuyukai Suguru ) *'Tópico' : Ice Candy (O tópico do ice lolly, obtido no Arcade Hall de Inazuma Town ) *'Tópico' : Gap to See (O tópico da lacuna para ver, obtido na cidade de Inazuma ) *'Tópico' : Pais (tópico dos pais, adquiridos fora do ginásio de Raimon ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 193 *'TP': 85 *'Kick': 70 *'Body': 68 *'Control': 53 *'Guard': 66 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 60 *'Guts': 64 *'Freedom': 27 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 105 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 61 *'Body': 60 *'Control': 53 *'Guard': 71 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 52 *'Guts': 52 *'Freedom': 32 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 150 *'TP': 175 *'Kick': 49 *'Dribbling': 84 *'Technique': 87 *'Block': 80 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 103 *'Catch': 122 *'Lucky': 99 (109) *'Freedom': 94 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 150 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 47 *'Dribbling': 83 *'Block': 78 *'Catch': 134 (144) *'Technique': 94 *'Speed': 102 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 87 (97) *'Freedom': 67 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 150 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 47 *'Dribbling': 83 *'Block': 78 *'Catch': 144 *'Technique': 94 *'Speed': 102 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 87 (97) *'Freedom': 230 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (rota Taisen única) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (rota de Natsumi apenas) Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *'Outro caos' *'Bombardeiro Blizzard' *'Estrelas do Guardião' *'Kriago' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Poupadores de bola' *'Congelamento frio' *'Kira Related' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Kira Related' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Olhos escondidos' Trivialidades *Seu nome "Ikkaku" significa narwhal, explicando por que ele tem um tema de gelo, já que tanto os narwhals quanto os belugas (referindo-se a seu nome alienígena) vivem em águas geladas. Navegação fr: beluga